Game Bang: Truth or Dare (Marhinki)
by TheHyperNarcoleptic
Summary: One fateful Game Bang, Anthony decides to do Truth or Dare as an attempt to finally get Mari and Sohinki together, but will Mari and Sohinki admit their feelings for eachother? Rated T for a bit of bad language. Smosh Games, Marhinki. Please leave helpful reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! TheHyperNarcoleptic here with a Marhinki story! I know what you're thinking, cliché Truth or Dare, but come on. Let's not pretend that we ALL wish it would happen for real.**

**(Mario voice:) Here we goo!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Smosh Games. Yep.**

**-Third Person POV-**

Anthony, Ian, Lasercorn and Joven were crouching in the janitor cupboard, with only light of Anthony's iPhone to guide them from toppling on top of eachother. "Guys, Matt's bullshit has gone on long enough," said Anthony.  
"It's time for him to man up!" Agreed Ian.  
"But how?" Asked Joven. "I mean, no one can persuade him to..."  
Lasercorn scratched the thin stubble on his chin. "...How do you suggest we do this?"  
Then, altogether, they exclaimed the obvious matter.  
"Mari and Sohinki HAVE to get together!"  
The four were in a huge dilemma. Well, rather Sohinki was in a huge dilemma, and they wanted to butt in.  
Sohinki had had a huge crush on Mari from the first week of working at Smosh games, and vice versa, yet the both were oblivious to eachother's feelings for eachother. At last, the four Smosh Gamers were getting sick of watching the shameless flirting between the two, and decided to somehow get Sohinki to confess his obvious love for Mari. However, this was proving to be more than difficult.  
Ian raked his fingers through his bowl-cut hair. "Ugh, it's no use! We won't be able to persuade him to ask her out."  
Anthony's face suddenly lit up evilly, and could feel devil horns growing on his head. "If we can't persuade him, maybe we should put him in a position where he's forced to..."  
Joven gasped. "No... Surely we wouldn't do that to Matt!"  
Ian looked at Anthony with a look of awe and horror. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
He nodded. "Time for another Game Bang, bitch..."

_

**-Mari's POV-**

"Game Bang!"  
"Today," started Anthony, with an evil glint in his eyes, "we are going to have a very special Game Bang."  
Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit. That means the punishment will be extra humiliating... Which means I'll lose... Which means I'll embarrass myself in front of Matt. Yet again. God, life is SO not fair.  
"Today, YOU, the audience have chosen what we play."  
I sigh with relief. Phew, that was close.  
"And you chose..."  
I crossed my fingers and held my breath.  
"...Truth or Dare..."  
Oh god.  
"...EXTREME version!"  
OH GOD.  
"Let's go!" Chirped Joven.  
"Humiliation bang..." I muttered.  
"Humiliation bang!" Repeated Sohinki cheerily, who I realised was standing next to me.  
I blushed so much.  
Goddamn it.

**-Sohinki's POV-**

Truth or Dare. Game Bang. Camera. YouTube. Internet. Millions of people.  
Mari.  
Whatever sin I had committed to deserve this, like, God, I'm sorry, but THIS is cruel. My entire dignity was on the line. And that line was very thin. And most likely about to be crossed.  
"Lasercorn, pick first!" Chimed Joven.  
And most likely by Lasercorn.  
"I choose..."  
Not me, not me...  
"...Mari!"  
I was safe. However, something in my gut told me that something wasn't right. And it certainly had nothing to do with the burrito I had for breakfast.  
"Ugh, why do you guys always choose me?" Groaned Mari. "Is it because I'm Asian? THIS IS RACISM!"  
I laughed. Mari made everything seem a little better. I saw Joven staring at me staring at Mari. He wiggled his eyebrows. I gave him the dirtiest look possible. If looks could kill, he would be dead a million times over.  
"Truth or dare?" Cackled Lasercorn devilishly.  
"Let's start off with a truth!" Mari chimed.  
"Who would you most rather go out with out of us five?" He asked, gesturing to all of the guys, including me.  
"Well, not Joven, because he eats my food all the time," she began, immediately rejecting Joven. "Lasercorn is engaged, so is Anthony," crossing the next two off her list. "And Sohinki..."  
I waited to be rejected.  
"...Is nicer than anyone else in the world, so Sohinki, definitely."  
I sat, staring at the floor in disbelief. Did I heard that correctly? Surely she said Ian. Ian kinda sounds like Sohinki- wait, NOTHING sounds like Sohinki.  
She chose me.  
Let's just let that sink in for a second.  
She. Chose. ME.  
Oh my god.  
What.  
"Wow."  
I mentally slapped myself immediately as the word slipped out. My face became bright red, and Mari giggled. My face turned from bright red to an alarmingly dark crimson.  
I don't think I could've blushed more. Then she flipped her hair.  
I was wrong. I could.  
_

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'll try to update soon :)**

**Please review, fave, follow and all that stuff!**

**Reviews are the best thing, and they encourage me not to fall asleep... Zzz...**

**QUICK! WAKE ME UP! :D**

**(PS: I'll be sure to return the favour)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would really appreciate ANY reviews you lot have, as I'm not sure how I'm doing! I love to have feedback, and ANYTHING is welcome! Also, huge shout out to littledino1011, my bestie, and check out her stories if you're a Hetalia or Harry Potter fan! She is fantastic 3**

**On with the story!**

**-Third person POV-**

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" exclaimed Ian, with an exaggerated pouty face, prompting the rest of the gamers to laugh.

"Sorry Ian, but someone has to tell you you're a douche," chuckled Anthony.

"She didn't say I'm a douche, she's obviously just jealous of my_ fabulous_ bowl cut," said Ian sarcastically, running his hands through his hair, before throwing an evil glance at Mari. "Or maybe she just wants to go out with Sohinki."

Both Mari and Sohinki gave Ian a sharp look, telling him to shut up. Ian shot Joven and Lasercorn a knowing look.

"Is there something you're hiding from us, Mari?" said Lasercorn tauntingly. "Perhaps… an obviously undying passion for Sohinki?!"

"Shut up, stop annoying Mari!" snapped Sohinki, burning bright red.

"Ooh, Sohinki, the knight in shining armour," taunted Joven.

"Guys, _SHUT UP_!" yelled Mari furiously.

They all shut up. None of the Smosh gamers dared disagree with Mari when she was in a rage like this.

"Thank you," Sohinki mouthed at Mari, and she blushed a deep crimson.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn to pick," said Joven. "I choose…"

**-Sohinki's POV-**

Man, as soon as this Game bang is over, I am going to kill Joven. And Lasecorn. Ooh, most _definitely_ Lasercorn. How could they embarrass me like this in front of Mari? They know how much I like her.

How much I_ love _her.

Dammit, I have horrible friends.

"I choose…" Joven hesitated.

I give him death stare. He had better not choose me. He had FUCKING BETTER not choose me. I narrowed my eyebrows at him and cracked my knuckles.

"Uh – L-Lasercorn…" he choked on his words, nervously, staring at me like a rabbit in the headlights.

I smirked. Damn, I should do that more often. I might get free lunch for the next year. Hehe, how things have changed from high school...

**-Mari's POV-**

I sat in silence as Lasercorn fulfilled his dare of eating 10 jalapenos. My face felt as if it were burning up. I didn't dare look at Sohinki. I felt as if my heart might rip in two.

How could Ian embarrass me this much in front of Sohinki? Did Melanie tell him how much I liked him? Did Kalel tell Anthony? Oh shit.

That aside, I just confessed _ON CAMERA_ that I would go out with Sohinki! What is wrong with me?! The Marhinki shippers will go frantic, and make it just more awkward for me and Matt.

Now, I'm not saying that I _don't_ ship Marhinki myself… I mean, wouldn't it be so nice for me to finally go out with someone as caring and wonderful as Matt?! But apparently I have the ability to ask out douchy guys with no sense of compassion as easily as counting to 3, but then be completely tongue-tied around the one guy I really truly like?! Life is so unfair.

Lasercorn ran off to spit his eighth jalapeno into the bin, and then it was my turn to pick.

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Once again, fave, review and follow, and make my day :) It takes 2 seconds to make me the happiest writer in the world!**

**WOOO LOVE Y'ALL!**

**TheHyperNarcoleptic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! First of all...**

**GlitterBomb: Apologies that my chapters are short! I usually have that problem with stories, but I'll do my best to make them longer in the future!**

**just a reader (whoever you are...): You wanted more? Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: ...you know I don't own Smosh Games. Sigh...**

**-Mari's POV-**

Who to choose? Oh GOD, ohgodohgod...

"Uhh... Sohinki?"

GODDAMMIT MARI! Why, why, WHY, did I just do that? I don't know what to ask him!

_Ask him if he likes you._

NO! Shut up, conscience.

_Well, you asked me a question._

Shut up.

_Hmmph._

"Huh?"

I snapped back to reality from my argument with myself to Sohinki looking expectantly up at me. "Uh..." I hesitated. "Uh... Truth or Dare?"

He sat perfectly still in silence for at least 5 seconds. It was almost frightening how still he was. He replied confidently with "Dare."

The other Smosh Games boys snickered childishly behind me. "Ooh, you Daredevil, Sohinki!" howled Joven.

"Showin' off to the ladies!" hollered Lasercorn, who returned to laughing hysterically.

All of these reactions were making me blush furiously and I almost let out a high pitched squeal.

_No Mari! Come on, think strong independent woman... Think Beyoncé..._ _yes! And now... REVENGE!_

I sat up taller, swallowed down my strange squeal, and looked Sohinki flirtatiously in the eye.

"Kick Lasercorn and Joven for me."

Sohinki smiled. I smiled back.

"In the balls."

**-Sohinki's POV-**

"WHAT?!" yelled Joven and Lasercorn simultaneously.

"But- but MARIII!" whined Joven.

"INJUSTICE!" yelled an angry Lasercorn.

_God, I love Mari._

"I would be honoured, m'lady," I replied in a posh English accent.

She winked at me.

_She winked at me._

I went all tumblr fangirl inside.

"But wait!" cried Anthony. "You can't kick both of them in one go."

"Yeah, you have to choose _one_," smirked Ian.

"I choose Joven." I immediately said.

Lasercorn punched the air. "What the hell, man?!" screamed Joven.

"Sorry dude, the lady said you first," I replied apologetically, and Mari giggled.

"Aha, justice has prevailed!" Lasercorn was yelling victoriously.

I walked up to Joven. "WAIT!"

I froze. Mari stood up. "Since it's my dare, I would be honoured to do the other half of the dare with you." I stood in stunned silence. She turned to Ian and Anthony expectantly. "Well?"

Anthony looked at Ian. "I... guess so?"

Ian shrugged and laughed. "Fine by me."

"Dude, I thought we were Iancorn!" whined Lasercorn. "What happened to the bromance?"

Ian smiled apologetically at Lasercorn. "Sorry dude, that's what happens when you eat my burrito!"

Lasercorn groaned. I grinned at Mari. "On 3?"

She nodded. "On 3."

_"One... Two... THREE!"_

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to review, follow and fave! The more reviews, the more I update!**

**Back to naptime, The HyperNarcoleptic xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait... again...**

**PS: Who else fangirled at the amount of Marhinki when they went to Universal Studios Fright Night recently? IT WAS SO ADORABLE 3 3**

**-Third Person POV-**  
Lasercorn and Joven lay doubled over in pain, groaning on the ground. Ian and Anthony were doubled over in laughter, clutching their bellies and trying not to pee themselves. Mari and Sohinki were standing up in an amused silence, their gazes directed at the floor. Mari suddenly burst out laughing, causing Sohinki to stare at her. She felt his gaze on her and looked up at him, still giggling. Seeing Mari, Sohinki began to laugh as well, and after a while they had stopped laughing, and were simply staring into each others eyes. They were completely unaware of their surroundings, and didn't notice the other gamers taking photos of them...

**-Mari's POV-**  
I have no idea of how much time passed when I was lost in Sohinki's eyes. All I really knew was how much I was really hopelessly in love with Matt. God, life is so unfair.  
"Mari, Sohinki, stare into each other's eyes a bit more, it's not quite obvious enough. Oh wait, I lied."  
Anthony's sudden exclamation startled me, and as I tried to go back to where I was sitting, I tripped over my own feet, and began to fall.  
_"AHH!"_  
As I fell, I reached up to the closest thing near to me that I could grab. And, of course, that happened to be Sohinki.  
_CRASH!_  
I crashed to the ground on top of Sohinki, and scrambled to my feet as fast as I could, blushing furiously. However, I just tripped on my laces again, and sat with my hair dishevelled and wild over my face. I felt my cheeks burning as the other guys starting laughing, and I stared at the floor. Sohinki, who had managed to stand up more successfully than I had, walked over calmly and offered me his hand to help get up. I accepted graciously, blushing further. "Thank you," I said, embarrassed. "Sorry..."  
"Hey, don't worry about it," he replied calmly, giving me a wink.  
I almost fell over again.  
"Ooh, which filter screams 'Marhinki' more, Toaster or Kelvin?" chuckled Anthony, with Joven peering over his shoulder.  
"Instagram is gonna love this," chimed Joven merrily.  
I gave him a dirty look. He would SOO be paying for this later.

**-Sohinki's POV-**

I found it pointless to pretend to myself that I didn't enjoy Mari lying on top of me. However, what I did mind was the Instagram post I saw 2 minutes later.

"Anthony, would you like to explain THIS?!"

I was staring in disbelief at the photo of Mari and I staring into each other's eyes, captioned "Everyday is like a cheesy romcom with these two lovebirds around. #Marhinki" at already 320 likes.

A heavy feeling fell in my stomach. When Mari saw it, she looked as if she might murder someone.

Knowing her, she would.

However, the seriousness of this offense had not yet dawned on Anthony. "Hey, chill guys, I just call it as I see it," he said defensively. "Besides, Joven made me write it."

We turned viciously on Joven, whose face had turned pale. "Uh... please guys... come on... it was just a joke..."

I stood there fuming. However, Mari addressed him so coldly, it sent shivers even down my spine.

"JoshuaOvenshire," she ordered, with a disturbing calmness, "You _will _get out of this studio. You _will_ get in your car, and you _wil_l get me some food, and you _will_ have an adorable red panda toy for Sohinki. You _will_ be back in 5 minutes, and you _will_ not dare question me."

She pointed to the studio door, and he ran out wailing. The others stared at Mari and I, and left without a word. Wes followed them too. "I guess we'll keep filming in a couple of minutes..." he said, shaking.

As soon as the door closed, Mari collapsed to the floor in hysterical laughter. I couldn't help but join in too.

After our fit of laughter had subsided, we both sat by the wall, still giggling quietly, but uncontrollably. Mari smiled at me. "Joven better get me some good food. I'm so frickin' hungry."

I nodded. "It's about time I got a red panda toy." I looked at her. "What?"

She had put her panda hat on, and pulled the massive hat over her face. Then she pulled it up, just so that you could see her eyes. "Boo!" she said adorably.

I chuckled. "You're just like a red panda. So cute and cuddly, and just-"  
Before I could finish my sentence, she had enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back, and we just sat there in a hug for a couple of minutes, before I pulled back and looked at her.

"Mari?"

"Yeah?"

She was blushing.

_Maybe she likes you too!_

Don't be ridiculous, conscience. Just a coincidence.

"You're a million times better than a red panda."

Her face was red now, and so was mine.

Maybe she does like me, I thought. I wasn't sure, but Jesus Christ, how sure I was that I loved her.

**That's all for this chapter! Please review, fave amnd follow! The more reviews, the more often I update! They make me feel so warm and fuzzy and wonderful... just like Marhinki and red pandas :)**

**Back to naptime, TheHyperNarcoleptic xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but you know, it's in the name... I try to keep expectations low. I will post part 2 of this chapter soon, but for now, enjoy...!**

**-Third Person POV-**

David, Ian, Anthony, Joshua and Wes were sitting in stunned silence in the traffic, squished into Joshua's tiny car. Finally, after 5 minutes of unbroken silence, Josh spoke.

_"__...I think I nearly peed myself."_

David sat, shivering in terror. "Guys, this was a huge mistake. Remind me not get on the wrong side of Mari or Matt ever. _Ever_," he whimpered.

Ian sat moodily in the back window seat with his arms crossed. "I guess maybe we have been teasing them a bit too much, but what really bugs me is how it's just so blatant and obvious - they're not even trying to pretend they don't like each other, and yet THEY HAVEN'T ASKED EACHOTHER OUT!" he yelled furiously.

"Geez, calm down, Ian," said Anthony. "I guess it's probably because we're being too publicly annoying. I mean, I could never ask someone out on camera. Or admit that I liked them if I wasn't sure," his faced reddening even at the thought. "I guess we pushed a bit too far."

Joshua tapped the steering wheel impatiently. "Goddammit. The traffic is so bad. And where the fuck am I going to get Sohinki a fucking red panda toy in the next 10 minutes?"

"Don't worry Joven, I'll google nearby places," Anthony said, whipping out his iPhone.

David stared out the window pensively. "Huh," he said finally. "I wonder what they're getting up to now."

Wes suddenly broke into a huge grin. "We can see if you want."

Ian narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? How?"

Wes got his phone out of his pocket. "I can remotely control the camera in the studio on from my phone and we can see what's happening on my phone."

Ian's eyes lit up. "Holy frickin' frick balls! That's genius!"

They all nodded enthusiastically in agreement, except for Anthony. "Guys, we shouldn't invade on their privacy, it's wrong."

Wes switched his phone off disappointedly, and the five gamers sat in the car in silence for a minute, disgruntled. Finally, Anthony spoke again.

"Who am I kidding, switched the frickin' camera on NOW!"

Wes's face lit up and they all waited eagerly for the camera to switch on.

**-Mari's POV-**

Matt and I sat on the floor, huddled up in the corner with my head on his shoulder, talking and joking and giggling. Now that the others were gone, I didn't feel so embarrassed, it just felt right. Dammit, why did I have to fall in love with someone so perfect?!

"Hey Mari, now that they're gone, do you wanna play our own game of truth or Dare?"

I was startled. "Uh... yeah, sure!"

I smiled up at him. "You first."

Internally, my conscience was screaming at me.

_AHHHHHHHH WHAT IF HE SAYS HE LIKES YOU OH MY GOD MARI PLAY IT COOL JUST ACT NORMAL OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGO-_

Shut up, conscience! Ok Mari... Everything's fine, it's just a game... just a game... right?

"Ok, Truth or Dare, Mari?" he asked.

"Uhh..."

_Pick wisely Mari!_

"...Truth?"

Matt thought for a second, his wide eyes gazing at the ceiling in thought. His eyes were so magical... and dreamy... and OH MYGOD MARI PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!

"Who's your best friend?"

I looked at him, confused. "What? It's you, silly!"

He spluttered for a second. "Wha- me?!"

"Of course!" I looked at the floor, blushing, "You're my favourite person in the world, Matt. You've been there for me through so much, and I can't really thank you enough for being so kind to me."

His face went quite red. Oh god, have I embarrassed him? God, why can't I just keep my mouth shut-

"Thanks Mari. That means a lot."

I turned my face away to hide my huge grin. I quickly put on a straight face and asked, "Uh... Truth or Dare?"

**-Sohinki's POV-**

Inside, my heart was waging war with my brain.

_AGHWHYDAMMITWHYDOIHAVETOLOVEHERSOMUCHAGHYOUKNOWSHEDOESN'TLOVEAHHHHDAMMITMOTHERFUCKINGWHYYY-_

"Um... Matt?"

I looked up, startled. "Oh, yeah, sorry... um, Truth."

Mari looked down at the floor and giggled. "Well, I suppose it's not really a truth, but... um, well, are you, um, single?"

"You know I'm single. Why are you asking?" I looked at her, confused.

She scratched her head, her cheeks flushing. "Um... just, you know, making sure..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Stay tuned for part 2 of this chapter! But for now, back to naptime!**

**TheHyperNarcoleptic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Wow, updating 2 days in a row, I'm impressing myself! This is part two of the chapter from yesterday... enjoy! I think that the next chapter will probably be the last of this story, sadly... but I am going to writing a collection of smosh games one shots very soon, and if I do that before the next chapter I'll put the link in the next story... or you could just follow me? ;) Also, I tried to make this chapter longer than I usually do due to the comments... let me know if you prefer this length of chapter!**

**COMMENTS:**

**Anna Blake:**** Thanks for all the lovely comments!**

**Guest: Here's part 2 JUST FOR YOU BOO! :D**

**On we go!**

**-Third Person POV-**  
"_'Just making sure?!_'" Ian exclaimed in the back seat. "Come on Matt, how more obvious can it get! Just kiss her already!"  
The guys were intently watching Wes's phone screen whilst Joven hastily ordered Mari a burrito as per her request, and was eager to find out what was happening. David had left 5 minutes earlier to a nearby shop that apparently sold all types of stuffed animal toys. Just as they were pulling out of the drive-thru, Lasercorn almost crashed into the car running at full speed. Leaping into the car out of breath and red-faced, he yelled, "WHADDA I *gasp* MISS?!"  
As he pulled the red panda toy out of the bag for inspection, Ian and Anthony excitedly recalled the events of the past several minutes down to the last detail.  
"...and she said she was just making sure! She's practically screaming for him to ask her out!" Squealed Ian like a fan girl.  
"I know! And all the adorable cuddling! He's basically begging to kiss her!" Shrieked Anthony.  
"Shut up guys, we're missing the action!" Said Wes with gleaming childlike eyes.  
They all stared at the screen...

_  
Mari was resting her head now on Matt's shoulder, as they eagerly asked eachother silly yet cute truths and dares, with Matt still recovering from the last shocking question.  
"Ooh, my turn to ask!" Said Mari in between fits of giggles. "Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth!"  
"If there was a zombie apocalypse, and you turned into a zombie, what order would you bite the rest of the Smosh Games crew?"  
Sohinki chuckled. "I'd bite Joven first, because I still get one more slap for that douchebag from our slap bet and a bite is good enough for me," Mari giggled uncontrollably, "Then Ian and Lasercorn for both being douchebags, but I suppose I'd better take them down together for the sake of Iancorn," at which he began to laugh himself, "Then Wes for killing me and burning down Marhinkiton AGAIN in Maricraft last week, then Anthony, then Flitz, and then you, because I need my best zombie buddy!"  
"Woo, zombie buddies!" Yelled Mari cheerfully, before high-fiving Sohinki. "_We can-uh be-uh Samurai Ninjaaaa Zombie Squad!"_ She said in her old Japanese man voice, sparking furious laughter from both of them.

_  
"Why is it always me first?" Exclaimed Joven.  
"He said it himself, dude - you're a douche," said Anthony apologetically.  
"Hey shush, they've stopped laughing now!" Squealed Wes, and the fanboys listened eagerly again.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Matt, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to... Just Dance!"  
Mari's eyes lit up mischievously. "...Any song I want?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
Mari smiled evilly. As she scrolled through the songs, she chose 'One Thing' by One Direction.  
Matt looked puzzled. "But you hate One Direction!"  
"I know I do. So do you," she said craftily.  
Matt narrowed his eyes. "But it's a duet-OHH," finally catching on.  
Mari giggled, adorably evilly. "You said whatever I wanted! And you're coming down with me, bitch!

Back in the car, the guys were discussing avidly.  
"Isn't that the one we-" started Anthony recalling a previous Game Bang.  
"Don't remind me," shuddered David. "Iancorn was bad enough."  
"Boys, boys, just because I'm such a supreme dancer, there's no need to fight over me," smirked Ian.  
Joven laughed. "Iancorn 5ever." Then it hit him. "But... The dance to that song is so romantic!"  
"Aww, the two best dancers doing a duet! It's ADORABLE!" Said Wes.  
"At least they don't have to cross dress unwillingly..." Grumbled Ian.

Despite the terrible song playing, Mari and Matt didn't have a care in the world whilst they were twirling together in the romantic duet. Their score was dominating the past record, and the two were lost in the moment. The dance began to draw to a close.  
_"...and you've got that one thing."_  
The final pose left them holding hands, Mari on tiptoes staring into Matt's eyes, their characters surrounded by a heart on the screen.  
Long after the song had finished, they were still standing in the same place, hands interlocked, lost in eachother's eyes. Suddenly, an Anthony bobble head fell off the shelf, startling them both and snapping them out of their daze. Matt blushed furiously, and Mari hid her flushing cheeks behind her hair. She scurried over and put the bobble head back in its place on the shelf. Then she turned to Matt, beaming. "So... Truth or Dare?"  
Matt smiled back. "Dare."

_  
The crew in the car sat in stunned silence.  
"That doesn't even compare to the cuteness of Iancorn. It's way off the charts." Ian said at last, still stunned.  
_"...I ship it."_ Whispered David loudly.  
Suddenly, the members in the car burst into a loud rendition of "I WILL GO DOOOWN WITH THIIIS SHIIIIIIIP!"

Two minutes later, as Sohinki was in the middle of his Just Dance dare, which was, unsurprisingly, a duet as well, the car pulled into the studio.  
"Right, when we walk in, pretend we don't know anything." Said Anthony.  
The others nodded in agreement. Just as Wes was about to close the app on his phone that controlled his camera, he gasped excitedly.  
"GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS!" He squeaked ecstatically. "THE CAMERA WAS STILL ROLLING! ALL OF THIS HAS JUST BEEN RECORDED!"  
Suddenly, they all started high fiving eachother and chatting excitedly.  
"Dibs on editing! I wanna watch this back!" Said Joven.  
"No!" Yelled Wes, shocking them all. Before Joven could reply, he explained. "I figure that we leave those two to edit... For some real... Alone time!"  
The others looked at eachother craftily. "If they don't get together after this, then fuck me," said Ian.  
"Gladly," said David with a wink.  
Ian blushed. "Shush, you."

When they came back into the studio, they were met with the sight of Mari and Sohinki rolling around on the floor giggling uncontrollably. When Mari saw them, she quickly stood up and put on a poker face. Matt joined her, but had trouble stifling his giggles.  
Mari held out her hand. "Red panda."  
David handed her the toy panda solemnly, which she then gave to Sohinki, their hands brushing and lingering for a moment too long. Then she stretched out her hand again. "Burrito."  
Joven handed her the fresh burrito. She inhaled the smell, and sighed happily. She then addressed the group like an army commander.  
"Lowly douchebags standing before me," she began, "excluding Wes, you didn't do anything, and Sohinki, of course."  
Lasercorn fought back the laughter and was met with a stiff glare from Mari.  
"Whilst you have been away, Matt and I have been discussing-"  
Joven and Anthony stifled the giggles, struggling to maintain straight faces.  
"-your douchbaggery, and have decided to forgive your actions. Plus," she added, now smiling, "this burrito smells damn good and that red panda is SO KAWAII!"  
The group now were smiling and chatting, friendly as usual, and Wes suggested filming the rest of the episode, and everybody whole-heartedly agreed enthusiastically, particularly Mari and Matt.

"Aaand... Cut!" Said Wes.  
The Smosh Games crew whooped and high fived eachother, Joven and Lasercorn chest bumping and Mari and Sohinki laughing together.  
"Alrighty dudes, who's editing?" Said Joven cheerfully, peering at Matt and Mari standing shoulder to shoulder laughing and talking out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Sure, I will," Matt volunteered casually, raising his hand.  
The rest of the crew waited in anticipation for Mari to agree.  
"...Anyone else?" Urged Joven.  
"Sorry, I have ballet rehearsals," said Mari apologetically.  
The rest of the Smosh Gamer's hearts plummeted. "I guess I don't mind then..." Muttered Wes, glumly.  
Mari went to grab her bag. "Bye guys! See you!" She waved and headed towards the door. Before leaving, she stopped and added, "Bye, Matt."  
As she left, Sohinki waved after her, his eyes lingering on the place in the doorway where she had stood. The other gamers left the office for the night, slightly disappointed.

Later that night at about 10pm, Matt and Wes were just waiting for the file to completely convert, eating pizza whilst chatting about future video ideas, when Mari walked into the office.  
"M-Mari!" Matt exclaimed in surprise. He stood up and dusted the pizza crumbs off him. "Uh... What are you doing here?"  
"I left my jacket here earlier."  
"Oh!" Sohinki rushed into the Game Bang room to grab her jacket. "Here you are..."  
He handed over her jacket, their fingers brushing. She smiled at him. "Thanks!"  
"No problem, Mari."  
A bleeping noise came from the computer. "Looks like the video's converted." Said Wes, raising an eyebrow.  
Mari's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Can we watch it?"  
"Yeah, sure!" Replied Sohinki. "Wes?"  
Wes hesitated. "Uh... Actually, I should head home. You guys go ahead. See you tomorrow!"  
Wes sprinted out of the office.  
"So... Shall we?" Said Mari excitedly.  
Matt nodded and smiled. "Let's."

Jumping in his car, Wes dialled his landline where one of his roommates, Joven, picked up.  
"Hullo?"  
"Joven! Did you install those security cameras in the office like I asked earlier this month?"  
"Yeah... Why?"  
"Call Ian, Anthony, Flitz and David. Switch the computer on. OPERATION MARHINKI IS GO!"  
With that, he hung up, and put the pedal to the metal.

**That's it for this chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to follow, fave, and comment! Stay tuned for my collection of Smosh Games one-shots, and I'm open for suggestions! Also, feel free to comment or PM me and leave links to your own fanfics, as I like to read any and all of them! So... back to naptime!**

**TheHyperNarcoleptic xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sadly, this the last chapter... but never fear! For TheHyperNarcoleptic is here! (That's not too catchy, is it?) I bring you a collection of SmoshGames one shots! I will leave the link at the bottom, and the first one is a little fluffy Marhinki one shot based off a Game Bang episode... It also has a bit of Jovencorn, which is very adorable if I say so myself ;D**

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest: Sorry about the cliffhangers! I know it's annoying... but it keeps you coming back! Hehe, my evil scheme. I'm glad to hear you're on board with the one-shots, and feel to comment with any requests you have, BOO! (I don't know why, but I'm going to call you BOO now.)**

**XxUnwrittenxX: PAUSE. FANGIRL MOMENT. The ultimate Marhinki author has commented on my story. YESSS *punches air* Thank you for the awesome comment! Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story, but I have a link to a collection of SmoshGames one shots at the bottom that I'm beginning, and I'm also going to do another multi-chapter story that doesn't just include Marhinki... it includes ALL the ships" YAY! Look forward to that! In the meantime, enjoy your unicorn flight. I hope there's WiFi.**

**Anyway, without further ado... here is... the last chapter... *sniffle* (Anna Blake, I hope it's adorable enough! :D)**

**Also, I strongly relate to Ian's fangirl feelings. Strongly.**

Wes hammered on the door of his house, pushing Joven out of the way as soon as the door had been open. "Aretheguyshereyetaretheguyshereyet-"he rambled ecstatically.

"YES NOW WE WANT TO SEE THE MARHINKI! HURRY UP WES!" yelled Anthony from the computer room.

Wes collapsed onto a free chair next to Lasercorn, with Joven joining not a second later. The six guys all had bowls of popcorn, and Flitz leaned to press the play button on the CCTV footage. "One of you guys has to fill me in about earlier at some point, because just cos I was ill, I ain't missing out on the Marhinki!" said Flitz before hitting play.

They all stared mesmerised at the screen.

Mari and Matt were halfway through the video, laughing and throwing popcorn into each other's mouths. They both shrieked with laughter at Joshua and David getting kicked in the balls, and they silently remembered the wonderful minute where they just looked into eachother's eyes, but that was edited out. Sohinki smiled at the thought of Mari's sparkling eyes, and Mari glanced over to look at Matt's eyes glistening from the light of the screen. She smiled, and threw a piece of popcorn at his head. Matt glared at her with mock anger, but then started chuckling along with her. It was impossible for him to be even slightly mad at her, even if there was popcorn in his hair.

_"__AAAHH!"_

Suddenly from the computer, there was a loud, sudden yell which caused Mari to jump and fall off her chair. Joven had just been slapped by Sohinki in the video for his last slap, and Matt then began to laugh. "Are you alright, Mari?"

She giggled and mimed an emotional death. "Ah... jump scares... avenge me..."

Sohinki got down on his knees next to her and scooped her into his arms, and began to speak in a British accent. "Alas, the fair maiden Takahashi has been killed! I shalt go forth and avenge her tragic death and kill the evil Lord Jovenshire for his evil jump scare!"

Mari opened one eye and giggled, joining in. "Forsooth, my spirit lives on with thee, noble Sir Matthew!"

Matt smiled, and picked her up, causing her to squeal in surprise, and put her back on her feet. "The lady lives!" He kissed her hand like a gentleman, causing her to blush. She hugged him, laughing.

"Many thanks to thee, Sir Matthew. Alas, let us continue to regard the video!"

She jumped back into her chair, spinning around. "Whee!"

Matt spun her chair around faster, and she threw her arms into air like on a rollercoaster. "WHOO! AHH, NOO, DIZZY!"

He laughed and stopped the chair from spinning. Mari, overcome with dizziness, reached out for something to steady herself. She grabbed Matt's t-shirt to stop her head spinning, surprising him, pulling him to the ground and landing on top of him.

"Oof!"

"Oh god, Matt, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, scrambling to get off him and brushing her hair out of her face. She helped him up.

"It's fine. Maybe I shouldn't spin you round so fast," he said laughing, completely lying. He couldn't deny that having Mari lie on top of him was very nice. His heart fluttered at the memory.

They sat back on their seats, and continued to watch the video.

David, Joshua, Flitz, Wes, Anthony, and Ian sat in complete silence for a moment, stunned. After a second, Ian burst out in fanboy rage.

"After all of that, they STILL haven't frickin' kissed yet!" he exploded. "They're completely blind to each other's feelings! Why must God be so cruel? IT'S KILLING ME!"

"Jeez, Ian, think how they must feel? They're crazy about each other and don't know it, and _you're_ the one that's hurting?" asked Anthony with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly Ian grabbed his collar and shook him violently.

"The pain of a fangirl! THE FEELS!" he exclaimed.

Once the Game Bang video had finished, Mari and Matt sat in comfortable silence, just finishing their popcorn and drinking water. Matt was deep in thought, and then suddenly spoke.

"Mari... Truth or Dare?"

Mari looked at him. "Truth."

Matt looked at the floor, and summoning his courage took a deep breath. "Do you... do you like me?"

Back in Wes and Joshua's house, the six men leaned in closer to the screen.

"Oh my god. He's finally asked!" said Ian excitedly.

David crossed his fingers for luck. "Good luck, Matt... _come on, Mari!"_

They fell into a hushed silence as the tension filled the room.

Mari almost choked. "W-What?"

Matt's faced flushed crimson and he started scratching his head. He began beating himself up. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that-"

"Truth or Dare?" she asked quickly.

Matt looked up at Mari, who was smiling nervously. He answered quietly. "Uh... D-Dare."

Mari breathed in deeply to calm herself down, feeling her face heat up. "Kiss me."

_Shelikesmeshelikesmeshelikesme_\- he screamed in his mind, before smiling at her. She beamed back at him and laughed, relieved. Without a second's hesitation, he passionately kissed Mari. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around Matt's neck and holding him close. They both felt warm inside, like they were complete. They finally pulled apart, faces almost touching. They both grinned ecstatically.

"YESSSS!" cheered the Smosh Games boys, high fiving eachother.

"How long have you felt like this?" Mari asked quietly.

"E-ever since I met you," Matt replied, shaking with nervous joy. "The first time I came to Smosh Games, I was quiet and shy, and I wasn't really friends with anyone... but then you came along, and you turned my whole world upside down. I just feel like I can be myself around you, and everytime I see, I feel happier than I've ever been."

"You helped me in the first ever Game Bang, and every day since then. I've been through a lot these past years, and all I've had to do was just text you, and boom, you'd come over with ice cream and tissues," she laughed fondly, "...you're my best friend, and more."

She pulled him into a hug. "I-I love you, Mari."

"I love you too, Matt."

The next day, Mari and Matt walked into the office, silently smiling at each other. When they opened the door, they were met with a barricade of cheers.

"Um... guys?" asked Mari, confused. "What's this?"

Joshua beamed smugly. "Oh, nothing really. You see, I've become telepathic, Sohinki."

Matt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Telepathic. Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, telepathic," said Joshua grandly, the other guys sniggering. "It's quite fascinating, I must say. I can see all your thoughts, and I can tell whatever has happened to you."

Matt laughed nervously. "Um... ok?"

"Hmm... let's look into your past..." Joshua closed his eyes and made strange humming noises. "Ooh... what do we have here? Yesterday? Ooh, what an interesting day... yes, very intriguing, mm, yes, yes, quite-"

Mari glared at him. "Spit it out, Joven."

He opened his eyes and screamed, "YOU GUYS ARE TOO CUTE!"

David yelled excitedly. "Marhinki is real!"

Matt rolled his eyes and laughed at his friends. "How do you know?"

Joshua folded his arms smugly, not giving up any secrets. "As I said. Telepathic."

Wes butted in. "You guys are the cutest couple!" He squeaked happily.

Mari finally broke into a huge smile. "Come here, you guys." She stretched out her arms, and the Smosh games crew came in for a group hug. She kissed Matt on the cheek, and was finally happy that everything was as it should.

Later that day, Matt was in the office putting away the popcorn bowls from the previous night, when he looked at the ceiling.

...

...

..

"...JOVEEEEN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Joshua grabbed his keys and bolted out of the office. "He found the camera, Wes! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Wes trailed after Josh, screaming 3 octaves higher than usual, leaving Matt and Mari laughing in the hallway with their hands interlocked. And they were never letting go.

**And this, folks is where the story ends... but more Marhinki begins! YAY!**

**Here is the link to the One Shot collection: s/10946638/1/SmoshGames-One-Shots-Collection**

**You may have to copy and paste the link into your browser if the Hyper(narcoleptic)link doesn't work. Sorry 'bout that!**

**I look forward to many more Marhinki stories to come! (Also, guest reviewers, if you have Fanfiction accounts or any SmoshGames fanfiction, don't hesitate to comment with links/account names! I love reading any and all SmoshGames fanfiction!)**

**Bye guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! Back to naptime...**

**TheHyperNarcoleptic xxx**


End file.
